


a white, open hallway

by 23notecanon (reincarnivore)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnivore/pseuds/23notecanon
Summary: what do i smell like, riku?
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	a white, open hallway

He arrives well into the night like he often does, but traipses around so quietly in their house, she doesn’t rise overtly conscious until the scent of fresh soap and humidity lingers through an open doorway. It’s been enough times now that she barely cants her head upwards to spot the soft outline of his shadow in the darkness of their bedroom doorway, laying her head back down before he even enters. He’s admittedly waiting to see if she’s awake, and while he knows now she isn’t, Riku lingers there to see if she’ll just fall back asleep. Neither of them know why he’s trying though- Namine is a light enough sleeper, and when his knee pushes into the mattress, the jostling elicits the softest sigh of content from her. 

At first, he continues lingering to the side of their bed to let her sleep, draping his freshly showered self overtop of their blankets, but with a muted giggle, she backs up towards him until he has no option but be pressed to her back. Between the blankets still, though, but he takes the hint and sneaks beneath the covers- giving her the surprise of cold, wet hands on her back, however, he wraps around her chest and tugs her close before she can squirm away.

“Oof- you always have the coldest hands,” she warbles in that sleep-drunk way, the clock flicking red letters of 1:45 from across the room. The starlight sneaks in between half-open curtains, where the open window lets the cool sea air blow gently across them. 

“I tried to warm up,” Riku rumbles in return, leaning his head away from her. 

At first, she gives him a confused look at his awkward leaning, but then a strand of long, wet hair sneaks itself across her shoulder. Not soaked, but damp, and she shivers. “Gotta get you a hair dryer.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Which is why you’re squeezing me like a puppy right now,” she laughs, laying back down and letting him manhandle her in his weird, touch starved way. In public, he’s often more aloof than not, but makes up for it in bed; when he’s home, at least. The life of a keyblade master is a busy one.

“You asked for it,” Riku says. She nods and hums, because she did. “Not to mention, I don’t like the way my hair looks when I blow dry it.”

Since it’s awkward to hold his head back, he slowly creeps his face in on her as she gets used to the vague dampness he provides. They’ll dry as they sleep, as they’ve done before. She’s more awake than usual when he fully buries his face in her hair, however, huffing into her like an excited dog. A giggle erupts in the quiet of their room when he so unabashedly sniffs her.

“Well, jeez, what do I smell like, Riku? I didn’t shower today, so I probably don’t smell as good as you right now.” Not that she’s rolling in mud or anything.

Still buried in her hair, he replies muffled, “Good’ smelling is subjective, but also doesn’t matter to me.”

“Oh? I think it’d matter after a couple of days.”

“No,” he hums, the hand wrapped around her chest sneaking up to rub his index below her jaw. It sets a shiver down her spine, a happy noise creaking from her throat, more than pleased to be petted. “I’ll always like the way you smell.”

“Oh yeah?” Namine purrs, tilting her head back to peer at him. It’s hard to see in the dark and at this angle, but he leans back just enough for his pale teal gaze to meet with her sleepy blues. “You didn’t answer me, though.”

“No?”

“What do I smell like?”

“Hmnn…” He muses, eyes shutting to think it over. Again, he pulls forwards, sniffing at the side of her head. She squints at the affection so close to her ear, the warm of his breath tickling her ear. “The seasalt air and a hint of lilacs, maybe. Or…” His eyes reopen, propping up on his elbow to look down at her. “An open, white hallway. Like a hallway, but the windows are all open now, blowing the dust into the air.”

For a long moment, she's left blinking at whatever the hell Riku just said, before her face contorts in pure elation, quiet laughter spilling out of her before rolling over and wrapping her arms around his neck. He’s stiff at first, blinking down at her in confusion, but lets himself be pulled down and draped across her. Of course, he’s still somewhat propped up on his arms, because the full berth of her weight would crush her. She speaks between her giggles, “You’re a _wreck_.”

“What did I say?” His tone of voice sounds like he’s confused, but she knows him well enough to hear the piques of humor in between. 

“I don’t want to smell like a dusty hallway!”

“No- not the dusty hallway, the air outside, from the windows.”

“Ohhh, ok,” she slowly settles back down, nibbling on the damp ends of his hair that lay near or even on her face, now. Riku’s enjoying the moment too much to move immediately, but relents to laying back down at her side when he feels the pressure in his arms. His eyes are lidded and ready to sleep when she speaks again, under her breath and into his draped over arm, “I don’t know what you smell like.”

“I mean, I’m right here,” he rumbles sleepily.

“You always shower right after you come home from training or work. So you just smell like soap.”

“... You’d like it less if I crawled in all sweaty and dirty.”

“... oh probably,” she laughs, but squirms in close to his neck. He can’t help but flinch to that, mumbling an ‘excuse me’. “Nope, it’s all soap. Mnn… maybe.” He’ll let her get away with most things, but when she nibbles beneath his jaw, he gives her a gentle push. 

A warning with a half lidded gaze, “Don’t start, “ Riku rolls over enough he can reach her face with both arms, squishing her cheeks. 

“I thought maybe I’d get a taste. That’s almost as good as a smell!” She speaks through squished cheeks, giving him a shit-eating grin in between. 

“I’ll pay you back for that tomorrow when I don’t feel like I’m about to pass out.”

“Aww. Ok, I can wait,” settling back down, he releases her face and she rolls back around to fit comfortably spooned into his belly. Again, he wraps an arm around her chest, squeezing her close, possessively, snuffling into her hair. He’s warmed up now, under the blanket, and close to her, the still dampness of his hair hardly bothers either of them.


End file.
